Solo tu
by mina-sama12
Summary: Cuenta la historia de amor de Eren y Rivaille, una confesión un poco inesperada y un lemon. Mi summary es mediocre T.T lo se pero denle una oportunidad tiene lemon Riren asi que ¿Porque no? Mi primer fic de Shingeki no kyoin.


Las manos del sargento recorrían el suave y firme pecho del menor sacándole suspiros y jadeos de sus deliciosos labios.

-No, Levi detente-susurro un poco entrecortado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con voz seductora en el oído del castaño-Si te gusta mucho-tomo la creciente erección de Eren.

-No es el momento mgh- gimió levemente.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el momento?- susurro con voz sensual.

-Cuando no estemos en el comedor-respondió ya más serio.

-Humm- murmuro mientras se alejaba del castaño de mala gana y se levantaba de la silla para retirarse.

Dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo al sentir una mano enorme tomar su muñeca y un jalón que lo hizo tambalearse, estuvo a punto de caer pero fue recibido entre unos grandes y fuertes bazos que le abrazaron fuertemente.

-No te enojes Rivaille, porque esta noche no te escapas jejeje-susurro con perversión, lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de su superior causando un estremecimiento en este.

Lo soltó suavemente y salió del lugar dejando a un ansioso Rivaille.

Desde ya varios años estos dos habían comenzado una extraña relación cuyas basas eran solo sexo, pero con el pasar del tiempo y todas las experiencias vividas ambos necesitaban alguien a quien aferrarse por lo que empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Esta fue la etapa más difícil, ya que el orgullo del sargento no lo dejaba reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el joven castaño, por esta mismo Eren dudaba de Rivaille, el muchas veces había demostrado cuanto lo amaba, y le llenaba de felicidad el ver la cara que ponía el sargento tras sus declaraciones.

Pero esta nunca le dura más de cinco minutos, ya que después del shock momentáneo, el mas pequeño le pateaba el rostro y lo lanzaba por la venta , o lo tiraba del caballo todo dependía de la situación.

Eren comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de su pareja, ya estaba cansado de ser golpeado brutalmente por declarar su amor.

Una noche fría y lluviosa Eren y Rivaille se encontraba en el sótano del castillo, el sargento tenia planeada una sesión de sexo duro pero el más joven se notaba distante, perdido, y no prestaba atención a l que el mayor le decía, ya cansado con esta situación decidió averiguar que es l que tenía tan distraído al menor.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-Nada- respondió el castaño girándosete su costado dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

Molesto por la infantil actitud de su pareja, se incorporó, respiro hondo para no golpear al menor y dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-su voz sonó cansada y aburrida lo que hizo enojar a Eren.

-Nada que te importe-susurro conteniendo su ira.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así mocoso?-le regaño, pero no recibió respuesta.

Eren trataba de contener sus lágrimas, le dolía, le dolía el saber que no es correspondido y el mayor solo lo quiere para satisfacer su apetito sexual, lees temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo suaves sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

Al darse cuenta de esto el sargento se sintió un poco culpable y no supo que hacer, él nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas, era un hombre de pocas palabras y de un gran orgullo que no le permitía hacer eso. Pero ahora se encontraba frente al chico que cautivo su corazón sin saber que hacer, lentamente coloco su mano sobre el hombro del menor y lo froto tratando de dar consuelo a este, pero el joven se sacudió su mano se dé encima y se alejó de el como si su tacto lo lastimara.

-No me toques-susurro apenas audible por sus jadeos y sollozos.

-Eren ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Haz estado actuando de una forma muy rara-respondió el sargento un poco ofendido por el rechazo del menor.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, y deja de actuar como si de verdad te importara-le grito

-Pero que tonterías dices, claro que me importa lo que te suceda porque yo te…- no termino la frase.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar ¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de decir? ¿Acaso pretendía declararle su amor como una colegiala enamorada? No claro que no el no era así, pero ver ese rostro lleno de lágrimas le dolía.

En el fondo de su duro corazón le dolía saber que por su causa esos hermosos ojos turquesa se tornaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, haciendo a un lado su orgullo continuo.

-Claro que me importa lo que te suceda porque yo…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- yo… te- un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas- porque yo te amo.

Por fin pudo finalizar la oración, el joven castaño lo miraba sorprendido el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad le había declarado su amor y eso no era lo mejor, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno.

El menor se acercó rápidamente al mayor y lo tomo entre sus brazos y susurro con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Yo también te amo.

-Escucha bien solo tu puedes ver como me derrumbo, como sonrió, como lloro, así como solo yo puedo verte sonreír y gemir mi nombre.

Tras decir esto ambos se fundieron e un beso puro y casto, totalmente ajeno a las que habían compartido anteriormente, se separaron por falte de aire el sargento recostó a Eren de nuevo en la cama y continua con su trabajo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- susurro el menor entre jadeos.

-Cállate, porque no lo volver a escuchar mocoso.

Después de esto se fundieron en un acto de amor puro, la cesio de sexo más intensan que hallan tenido.

Después de esa noche su relación se fortaleció y prácticamente todos en el castillo saben de sus amoríos pero preferían no meterse en esos cosas.

El resto del día paso normal Levi supervisando a los nuevos reclutas Eren entrenando a su escuadrón y el resto terminando de limpiar el castillo y entre las sombras podía distinguirse a una hermosa pelinegra acosando al castaño.

A la hora de la cena Rivaille se sentó junto a Eren sin escuchar los reclamos de Jean y la mirada asesina de Mikasa.

-¿Qué tal tu día Rivaille?-pregunto Eren cortando el silencio sepulcral.

-Hn bien-respondió con simpleza.

-Mmm-murmuro.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras la cena transcurrió tranquila, sin contar las maldiciones que soltaba Mikasa al ver que el sargento se acercaba más de lo necesario a Eren, al cual no parecía molestarle, al contrario buscaba un contacto más íntimo.

Al finalizar Levi se inclinó suavemente sobre Eren y susurro con voz seductora.

-Te espero en la habitación-finalizo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja ganados un estremeciendo por parte del menor, se incorporó y menciono antes de salir-no tardes

Eren termino su cena rápidamente y se dispuso a salir del comedor rumbo a la habitación que compartía en secreto con Rivaille pero Mikasa se interpuso en su camino. Un poco irritado Eren la miro esperando a que la chica hablara.

-tengo que hablar contigo-susurro la chica tomando la mano del castaño y arrastrando lo fuera del lugar.

-Mikasa tengo un poco de prisa ¿Sabes?-dijo un poco inquieto, Rivaille era un hombre poco paciente y si lo hacía esperar más de lo debido no quería ni imaginarse.

-Eren...-callo un segundo mientras desviaba la mirada trataba de ocultar su sonrojo-Eren me... me gustas...

El joven titán no sabía que decir el siempre vio a la pelinegra como una hermana no como otra cosa.

-M-Mikasa yo...

-Por favor acepta mis sentimientos-susurro más sonrojada y con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Mikasa lo siento mucho...pero...para mi tu siempre serás mi hermana y nada más-dijo el ojiverde con dolor.

El rostro de la chica se descompuso en una mueca de dolor y tristeza, el moreno trato de acercarse para consolarla pero ella lo alejo, levanto su mirada llorosa y le grito.

-Es por ese maldito pingüino verdad?-grito llene de ira.

-De quien hablas...

-No te hagas el tonto yo sé que es por ese intento de sargento!-lo interrumpió-porque no vez que yo te amo!-la ira fue reemplazada por desesperación.

-Tu eres mi hermana y nada más!-grito un poco irritado- lo siento...en verdad lo lamento pero tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera.

-Yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú-murmuro mientras se inclinaba lentamente acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Mikasa es suficiente-la tomo con delicadeza por los hombros y la alejo de el- lo siento mucho-dijo antes de alejarse de ella.

Camino pensativo por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la habitación del mayor, al llegar el sargento lo esperaba recostaba en la cama con el uniforme un poco desarreglado y con un libro entre las manos.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?-pregunto sin mirarlo.

- Por nada importante- suspiro cansado-paso lo que suponías.

-Así que tu pequeña hermana se te declaro ¿No?-comento entre divertido y un poco celoso.

-Si-dijo cansado recostando se a su lado-me siento mal por ella ¿Sabes?

-No es tu culpa, tú ya tienes dueño-susurro de forma sensual el oído del menor.

-Rivaille no digas eso- se sonrojo de forma violenta.

-Porque si es la verdad-le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Lo sé-susurro antes de ceder ante las carisias del sargento.

Lentamente los labios del menor fueron capturados por los del pelinegro en un beso suave y tierno que con el pasar de los segundos se volvió rudo y pasional.

El sargento moría los labios rosados del soldado permitiéndose así el paso hacia su boca, las lenguas de ambos hombres luchan por el poder de la otra.

Pasaron los minutos y se separaron en busca de aire, se miraron a los ojos en ellos se refleja deseo y lujuria al igual que amor ternura el mayor se acomodó arriba del ojiverde y comenzó a desasirse de los arneses del uniforme de este mientras volvía a besar esos dulces labios.

Cuando ya hubo liberado sus cuerpos de las ataduras, se despegó suavemente de los labios de su amado e inicio un camino de besos y mordidas hacia el cuello del mismo, al llegar se aborazo con la suave y tersa piel del moreno mordiendo chupando y besando de forma animal, el menor no podía hacer más que soltar hondos suspiros, uno que otro gemido y atraer más al sargento.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo más grande para iniciar a desnudar al menor.

Deslizo sus manos por los costados del enorme cuerpo bajo el ganándose un estremecimiento y un jadeo, continuo recorriendo la suave piel del menor con sus manos subiendo cada vez más su camisa hasta encontrar un par de lindos botones rosados, suavemente los acaricio con sus dedos antes de comenzar a estimularlos con su ágil lengua robándose unos cuantos gemidos.

El menor se incorporó para sacarse la camisa, el sargento entendió el mensaje y por fin pudo observar el fuerte torso del moreno, no era musculoso ni exagerado sino marcado, se marcaban sus grandes músculos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, sin esperar más deslizo sus manos por los costados de su amante.

Eren no se quedó atrás y en cuanto vio la oportunidad despojo Rivaille de su molesta camisa, el abdomen de Rivaille era pequeño pero no por eso débil todos sus músculos se marcaban de forma escultural y con su blanca piel daba la impresión de estar viendo a un ángel.

Las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos buscando un contacto más íntimo, la mano de Levi llego a los pantalones del moreno y la prominente erección de este, la tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a dar un suave masaje sacando unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

-¡Ah! Rivaille-llamo el menor

-¿Si?-respondió el mencionado.

-Date prisa...qui-quiero sentirte dentro ¡Ah!-susurro con un sonrojo y la respiración entre cortada.

-No comas ansias-volvió a besarle desabrochando sus pantalones.

-ah! Mhg!- gemía.

El más pequeño se desuso de los pantalones y ropa interior de Eren de un solo movimiento dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Levi miro con lujuria el cuerpo desnudo del moreno y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, sin perder más tiempo el mayor se recostó sobre su pareja y comenzó a besarlo de forma desesperada, sus lenguas se enredaban buscando más contacto, las manos del sargento recorrían el torso del menor, al encontrar sus pezones comenzó a estimularlos suavemente, su compañero soltaba fuertes jadeos al sentir como el más pequeño abandonaba su boca y trazaba un camino de besos hacia su cuello.

Al llegar al cuello del menor el sargento comenzó a basar y morder toda la extensión de suave y deliciosa piel, el menor se estremecía con cada beso del mayor, sobre todo cuando tocaba ese punto sensible que se encuentra detrás de su oreja.

Un poco aburrido de seguir con el juego llevo su mano derecha a la entrepierna del menor, tomando su gran erección entre sus dedos y comenzando un sube vaivén, los jadeos se transformaron en fuertes gemidos que inundaban la habitación y volvían loco a Rivaille, esta abandono el cuello del menor y se acercó al miembro de su pareja.

Aun masturbándolo se acercó y exhalo su cálido aliento sobre el haciendo que se pusiera más duro de lo que ya estaba, primero repartió pequeños besos por la base del pene del menor, luego comenzó a lamer la punta como si se tratase de una paleta, las acciones del sargento excitaban mas al joven castaño que gemía sin control lo cual aumento al sentir la cálida boca de Levi engullir su miembro e iniciar un suave vaivén simulando pequeñas envestidas.

La velocidad aumentaba, Eren enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro de su acompañante y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, estaba a punto de correrse, pero el mayor saco su pene de la boca y tapo la punta con un dedo, el menor desesperado trato de suplicar pero fue callado por un fiero beso en el que compartieron parte su esencia.

-No, aún no- susurró cuando hubo terminado el beso.

Llevo tres dedos a la boca de Eren este ya sabía que hacer así que abrió la boca y recibió gustoso los tres dedos, comenzó a lameros con vehemencia y delicia, una vez el sargento considero que estaba listo retiro sus dedos de la boca del menor y los dirigió a su parte baja e introdujo el primer dedo.

Eren Gimió deliciosamente al sentir el pequeño invasor en su interior, Levi comenzó a mover su dedo haciendo círculos, poco después llegó el momento de introducir el segundo.

El menor se retorció de dolor al sentirse invadido nueva mente, con rápidos y ágiles movimientos Ravioli expandía el pequeño agujero de su amante.

El mayor metió el tercer dedo y comenzó a envestir al moreno, este se encontraba perdido entre el placer y el dolor, cuando el sargento ya no pudo aguantar mas saco los tres dedos de golpe, ganándose un gemido de reproche pero este fue callado al ser penetrado violentamente por Rivaille, Eren soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor y se aferró a la espalda de su superior enterrando sus uñas en esta haciéndola sangrar un poco, Levi sintió el escozor en sus espalda y el tibio liquido resbalar por sus costados, en venganza, le dio una fuerte y profunda envestida al cuerpo bajo el.

Eren arqueo la espalda y deslizo sus uñas por la pálida espalda del mayor dejando la zona marcada, lentamente el dolor fue sustituido por el placer, el menor comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el mayor aumentara la velocidad, el mensaje fue recibido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Levi ya envestía brutalmente a Eren.

Los golpes eran fuertes, duros y precisos, cada estocada daba de lleno en la próstata del menor haciendo que este tocara el cielo y las estrella de una sola vez.

-Levi ¡ah! Más fu-fuer-te ¡mgh! ¡Ha! –gemía sin control ni pudor el más joven.

Rivaille complacido por escuchar sus gemidos y suplicas le complació dando estocadas mas fuertes y precisas.

-¡AH! RIVAILLE ya no…ya no pedo…mas- gemía el menor.

-Yo tampoco-dijo un poco entrecortado el mayor.

Unas cuantas envestidas después Eren se corrió apretando deliciosamente el miembro del mayor el cual no tardo en seguirlo en el clímax. Levi callo rendido sobre Eren, este l rodeo con sus brazos en un protector abrazo poco después el sargento salió de él y se recostó a su lado atrayendo el enorme cuerpo hacia su pecho

Cansados y con la respiración entrecortada se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal a excepción de cierta pelinegra que se encontraba cubierta por una nube oscura, deprimida por su rechazo y furiosa con cierto elfo gruñón, Rivaille fue el primero en entrar al comedor con un aura brillante, todos sabían a que se debía el buen humor del sargento por lo que nadie pregunto, poco después Eren atravesó la puerta con un semblante abatido, camino lentamente hacia la cocina por su desayuno y se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos.

Al igual que todos sabían la razón del buen humor del sargento también todos sabían de por que el joven titan d

Se veía tan cansado, la mayoría prefería ignorarlo pero había quienes simplemente no dejaban pasar las oportunidades.

-Dime Eren- hablo Jean con una sonrisa socarrona-el sargento Rivaille fue muy duro contigo anoche.

Todos en la mesa trataron de reprimir su risa pero era más que obvio que eso le mataba de risa y lo hacían más por miedo a ser golpeados por el Cabo que por respeto, solo Armin se quedaba callado y desviaba la mirada sonrojado y Mikasa que al parecer hervía de rabia, el moreno se sentía un poco mal por lo sucedido con la pelinegra la noche anterior pero no sabía como darle la cara.

-No fue tan malo como esa vez que Marco te dejo en cama una semana ¿Lo recuerdas?- le regreso el golpe.

Esta vez nadie pudo contenerse y todos estallaron en un sonora carcajada, hasta Mikasa tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después de estas pequeñas bromas el desayuno continuo con normalidad.

Al terminar todos se retiran a hacer sus respectivas tareas, Eren se apresuró a alcanzar a Mikasa para poder disculparse, la encontró en los establos limpiando a su caballo, el joven se acercó cauteloso y cuando estuvo a su lado hablo.

-Mikasa, lo siento-susurro con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Eren- le respondió con voz calmada y suave- a sido mi culpa por declararme sabiendo que tú quieres a alguien más-lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Mikasa tu sabes que te quiero y no podría verte como otra cosa que no sea como mi familia así que perdóname- se disculpó nuevamente.

-ya te dije que no ahí porque, solo una cosa, si ese enano mandón te lastima no seré responsable de mis actos-respondió como amenaza l que causo un estremecimiento en el moreno.

-Gracias- murmuro con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-bueno, te dejo, nos vemos en la cena-se despedido y la pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza.

El Titán camino a paso lento hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontró con Rivaille esperándole, al darse cuenta de que Eren había llegado se acercó a él y le planto un tierno pero rudo beso en los labios.

-¿Ya arreglaste tus problemas?-pregunto serio.

-Sip- susurro Eren contra los labios de su pareja-no me digas que estabas celoso- se burló.

-No digas tonterías-lo regaño y lo pateo en la espinilla-cállate y empieza a calentar.

-SI señor- se puso en posición de firmes antes de iniciar con su calentamiento.

Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie pero la idea de perder a su castaño lo hace temblar, por que lo amaba, lo amaba mas que nada en este podrido mundo.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin termine jejeje tarde días escribiendo esto.

Pero díganme les a gustado

Me dejaran reviews?

Quieren que le ponga un capitulo más, estaba pensando en poner la historia en la que Marco deja en cama a Jean JAJAJAJAJA, pero no estoy segura, si quieren que lo ponga me avisan.

si tengo faltas de ortografía disculpen.

Sin más las dejo tengo que ver el episodio 24 de nuevo esta tan épico que me dan orgasmos visuales jajajajajaja ok no ._.

Hasta la próxima \(._.)/


End file.
